


Outer Space

by Kerriberri



Series: Pewey Week 2016 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriberri/pseuds/Kerriberri
Summary: Pearl misses Homeworld, but will that longing cause her to miss out on good things here on Earth? Day 1 of Pewey Week 2016 (Originally published on FF.net)
Relationships: Bill Dewey/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pewey Week 2016 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133243





	Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with the events of Season 3 in mind.

_"Do you miss it?"_

_"…Not really."_

The conversation from earlier continued to ring in her ears. Clearly, her conscience wasn't about to let her forget it anytime soon.

Pearl looked up at the night sky. Okay, so she lied. She **did** miss Homeworld. She **did** miss being in space. Is being homesick a crime? It had been her home for centuries prior to the war, so why shouldn't she miss it?

Mayor Dewey saw her looking at the sky. He almost started to say something, but decided against it. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed as he looked away. As hard as he tried, he could no longer hide his disappointment.

Even though this was their third date, things weren't exactly progressing the way that he would've liked. All things considered, he knew that he shouldn't complain, but he still didn't know any more about her than when he was admiring her from afar. As far as he was concerned, he hasn't given her a reason not to open up to him, right?

He looked at her again and smiled. "It sure is nice out tonight, isn't it?" He said.

"Mm-hmm…" She replied, looking at the ground.

A pause fell over them.

"You miss it, don't you?"

She froze. She sharply turned to him, a mix of surprise and offense present on her face. Because of her abruptness, he almost took back what he said.

"I mean, I saw how you were looking up at the sky." He said, smiling nervously. "And…I…just thought that…"

A small sympathetic smile spread across her face. "I guess it was obvious, huh?" She said, looking back at the ground.

They started walking again. The conversation came to another pause.

"I know I shouldn't miss it, but…I just do." She confessed, looking back up at the sky. "I mean, earth is nice, but…space is just simply amazing!"

He looked up with her. It was certainly a beautiful night. In fact, the sky was so clear, it seemed as if every star and planet was on display before them.

"You know, it's okay to miss home." He said.

She looked at him again.

"It's a part of you." He explained, still looking at the sky. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, we all long for the place that we consider home. It's familiar. It's comfortable." He smiled at her.

She blushed. "You're right."

This time, a more comfortable silence fell over the two. Before they knew it, they had arrived back at the temple and he escorted her up the stairs.

"Well, here we are." He said, looking up at the house.

"So we are." She smiled.

"So…I'll call you tomorrow?" He winced, not intending for it to come out as a question.

"Okay." She smiles, twisting her fingers."

"Good night, Pearl." He started to lean in, as if to give her a kiss but quickly stopped himself. Instead, he opted to head back down the steps.

"William, wait."

He froze. She walked over to him, and with a bit of hesitation, placed a whispery kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, William." She says. "And thank you."

"No, thank you!" He said, placing his hand on his cheek. She giggled as the now love-struck mayor sauntered to his van.

She leaned on the railing as she continued to watch him. She sighed. Life on Earth just keeps getting better and better.


End file.
